Growing Wings
by Taemanaku
Summary: Not all Hikari work has souls that need to be sealed. For once, Dark may have stolen something that should have been left alone. Daisuke/Satoshi Slash


**A/N:** Disclaimer - DNAngel doesn't belong to me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Carefully placing back the protective glass, Dark tucked the newly-stolen artifact under the arm of his coat and grinned. He hastened to get out of the crime scene before he was spotted.

_You think the Commander will make an appearance?_ He asked Daisuke. _I've heard of fashionably late, but this is really pushing it. _

The current heist was perhaps one of the easiest they had done. The lax security almost worried Daisuke. Any moment, surely, the police would spring from the shadows and grab them.

_Hiwatari-kun's been a little off lately,_ Daisuke thought.

_Yeah. I've noticed it too. The heists almost feel worthless when he doesn't go all out and swagger around in a woman's police uniform to catch us. Still, he usually tries _something_._

_Maybe he's sick. _

Dark scoffed, running through the shadowed hallways. _You think Hiwatari would let something as little as a cold bother him, when he's got Krad to deal with all the time? I doubt it's that—_

"Dark," a voice interrupted. The figure stepped before him from an adjacent exhibit. Hiwatari Satoshi smirked faintly, holding a walkie talkie in one hand and a figurine in the other.

"So you've shown up," Dark smiled. "And I thought I'd go home disappointed."

Satoshi only looked slightly amused. "I've got all the exits blocked, Dark. The police are waiting at each door—"

"That's what you always say," Dark rolled his eyes.

"—so maybe you'll hand that to me now."

Dark tilted his head, took the artifact from under his arm and examined it, still grinning. "I don't know. Emiko-san wouldn't be too happy with me if I did that. Sorry, Hiwatari. Maybe another time—"

Dark cut himself off, suddenly frowning. He squinted at the obsidian statuette and then his eyes widened. "You little—this is a fake!"

But Satoshi had already started running.

_Bastard_, Dark fumed as he sprinted after him.

_I wonder why Hiwatari-kun told us he's switched them up when he could've let us walk home with a fake. That makes it more difficult for him, _Daisuke considered.

_Nah, Daisuke. It's more fun this way. Still, that Hikari should stop pulling fake-artifact pranks all the time. Waste of time is what it is._

Satoshi seemed to be heading toward one of the police-covered exits. Improvising, Dark sprinted in a sudden burst of energy and caught up with Satoshi, knocking him into a side door that he knew led to the rooftop stairs. The door slammed open from the force of both crashing into it and they fell at the edge of the stairs.

Satoshi immediately shot up, startled and angered. He reached for the door but Dark blocked it.

"I guess this is the one place you didn't put security," Dark stated.

Satoshi glared at him, but realizing that he could get past Dark only if he summoned Krad, he turned and fled up the stairs, to the rooftop.

Dark followed. _He couldn't have made it easier._

They both burst into the cool night air and were enveloped by the sounds of police and spectators gathered around the museum, beneath them. The empty rooftop contrasted with the activity below.

"Hand it over, Hiwatari."

Satoshi tightly clutched the figurine but his eyes quickly roamed over the setting. "I haven't gone this far just to hand it to you."

Dark approached as Satoshi backed away, until they were a few yards from the edge. "You're not in much of a position to argue, Commander."

Before Satoshi could respond, Dark lunged forward, enveloped them both with his black wings, and snatched the statuette. Then he withdrew. The entire raid was only seconds.

_Dark, you didn't have to do that. At least give a fair warning,_ Daisuke grimaced.

Satoshi looked outraged. He sprang after Dark, but Dark had already flown up and now hovered over him. Grinning, he said, "Nice try. But the fake artifact strategy's been done before. Maybe next time."

He briefly examined the stolen artifact and the tip of his mouth quirked up a little. It was a statue of obsidian black wings.

"How appropriate," Dark said and turned to fly home.

Satoshi watched, his hands fisted, and felt a tremor of jealousy. Dark's wings flapped gracefully as he dove into the sky. The only time Satoshi felt his own wings opening to the sky was when Krad ripped them out of his back.

* * *

Lunch on the rooftop was full of constants for Satoshi. He and Daisuke sat in the same spot, talked about the same things, and ate the same food. At least, Satoshi did. His lunch always consisted of plain white bread, some type of pre-packaged meat, a slice of cheese, and a dash of lettuce, if he had time. The preferred beverage was water.

Daisuke was a different story. His mom made him the most colorful, elaborate lunches. And dessert was always a little something special.

"Don't you ever get tired of sandwiches?" Daisuke asked often.

In response, Satoshi would glance at his sandwich, stare at it as though he hadn't really seen it before, then with the hint of a shrug, he would continue eating. "Not really."

The response was so automatic, Daisuke wondered if Satoshi ever put thought into his food, or if it was simply for nourishment. Food certainly wasn't just nourishment for Daisuke. He wasn't an excellent cook, but it was a rewarding experience to create recipes. It was a bit like going on heists. Creativity and efficiency was key.

Daisuke still felt bad about Dark's behavior the previous night. Satoshi hadn't been in good condition for heists lately, and trapping him on the rooftop didn't help. Then snatching the obsidian wings from him was another thing altogether.

Presently, the statuette was in Daisuke's room. When he'd arrived home yesterday, his mom had grabbed the wings joyfully and readied to go down to the basement to start the ritual of sealing the work of art.

But she didn't make it to the basement. The moment she touched the wings, they lit up and glowed red. Surprised, she dropped the statuette.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Daisuke.

But she stared at the wings as if the devil resided in them and she couldn't come up with an explanation. Before she could warn him, Daisuke, who had been watching it just as intently, bent down to pick up the wings.

They turned black again.

Since then, the wings resided in Daisuke's room, nestled near the strawberry plant at his window. Until they could better understand why the statuette glowed red whenever anyone but Daisuke touched it—and Satoshi, now that he thought of it—the statuette would stay in his room.

Glancing at Satoshi now, Daisuke wondered how strange any of this seemed to Satoshi. By day, he and Daisuke could talk and have lunch together like friends, yet by night, their counterparts took control of them and fought the same ancient fight they had always fought. And by the looks of it, this fight was finally taking its toll on Satoshi. Lunch was not the only thing Satoshi seemed to have left forgotten. Daisuke wondered if Satoshi was living any more.

* * *

"I hope you use your time wisely, as this project is due in a week. And remember: I'm looking for participation on behalf of both partners," the teacher said as she passed out the scoring rubrics to her students.

Daisuke and Satoshi had agreed to work together; the project, interestingly enough, was on the subject matter of ancient artworks.

"Sometimes, I get this strange feeling of déjà vu," Satoshi said dryly as he read the rubric.

They had also agreed to meet at each other's houses over the course of the week to get the project done. Thus, he and Daisuke found themselves outside of Satoshi's apartment complex after school. Satoshi had told him he never used the elevator, so they didn't utilize it. As they were walking in, Daisuke was telling Satoshi about the black wings statue.

"It was really weird, but when my mom picked it up, it started glowing red. That's never happened before—with any of the statues we've ever sealed." Dark, cringing in Daisuke's mind, kept telling him to shut up already.

_I think it's important that Hiwatari-kun knows. Maybe he'll figure out why it does that?_ Daisuke reasoned.

Satoshi was quiet, but something looked to be bothering him. "I don't know why it would do that."

"Then, when I picked it up, it was fine," Daisuke continued. He hoped it wasn't tactless that he was bringing up the artwork, but he really wanted an explanation and Satoshi may be the only one to provide him with that.

As they were walking up the stairs, Satoshi's expression seemed to darken.

_Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned that artwork_, Dark said, concerned. _You may be stirring Krad up._

Daisuke glanced at Satoshi and noticed that indeed, he seemed to be struggling with something. He was breathing shallowly.

_Dark, what's going on?_

Before Dark could respond, the situation answered itself. They were halfway up the staircase, when suddenly Satoshi grabbed the railing and bit his bottom lip, cringing. Daisuke stepped down one stair, quickly alert.

"Niwa-kun—I wished you wouldn't witness, but—" he paused for breath. "I think it's beyond my control."

Just as his eyes began changing color, Satoshi rushed up the stairs and upon reaching the elevator, he pressed the up button until—a few second later, the doors opened and he dashed within. In the last fraction of a second, Daisuke noticed Satoshi's hair lengthening. Startled, Daisuke ran up the stairs and tried the elevator button, but it was busy, carrying the newly-transformed Krad up to Satoshi's apartment.

_Daisuke, be careful. If you follow him, he's likely to hurt you_, Dark warned.

Daisuke began sprinting up the stairs, hoping to reach the apartment in time to find Krad. _I know._ _But he's hurting Satoshi._

As he took the stairs three at a time, he heard pounding on the elevator doors as the escalator rushed upward. Daisuke hurried his pace. Though his throat felt painfully constricted, the echoing thuds goaded him to run faster. Then, an explosive sound quickened his pulse. He sprinted up the last stairs, reaching Satoshi's apartment.

The escalator doors were open, revealing an exhausted, hurt Satoshi trying to hold open the doors even as they tried to envelop him. Daisuke rushed over to him, breathing heavily from his sprint. He grabbed Satoshi by his arms, pulling him forward just as the elevator doors closed.

Satoshi said nothing, even when Daisuke kept his hand on Satoshi's back as the two sat disheveled, leaning against Satoshi's door.

"Hiwatari-kun—what happened?" Daisuke asked as soon as his breathing leveled.

Satoshi lowered his head and did not glance at Daisuke. "I don't know. Krad has been like this lately. He finds the slightest reason to take control."

Daisuke felt pained at the sight of Satoshi looking so tired and worn out. His hair was matted and there were tears in his clothing.

"Did he hurt you? I heard an explosion."

Satoshi nodded slowly. "He took over in the elevator and started pounding against the doors. It was the only way I could think to keep him from hurting someone—getting into the elevator. Then, he sent a spell at the doors, but it bounced back and hit him. I took control again when he was weakened."

Daisuke felt pleased that Satoshi had tried to keep Krad from hurting him by trapping Krad in the elevator. Daisuke applied a bit more pressure into the hand he still kept on Satoshi's back. Satoshi didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think he'll try to take control again today? " Daisuke asked, wondering if he should leave in case he provoked Krad again, but at the same time hating to leave Satoshi to deal with him.

"No, he'll be tired for a while. We need to start that project."

With that, Satoshi stood up precariously and unlocked the door to his apartment. Daisuke both admired and hated that Satoshi could so easily return to the real world after such an incident. He couldn't stand Satoshi's lack of concern for his own self-preservation.

After working on the project for a few steady hours, Daisuke returned home to find his mother in uproar again over the statue.

"I don't believe this, Daisuke. It broke the seal!" his mom stated.

Daisuke was nonplussed. "Broke the seal?"

"Yes, we tried to seal it today, even though it still glowed—but it just plain broke through. I've never seen anything like it. I left it in your room while we try to read up on it."

Having nothing to tell her, Daisuke wearily climbed up the stairs to his room. He thought of Satoshi, alone in his apartment, having no one but Krad to keep him company. He thought of reaching out to him—and maybe, of—

But Daisuke didn't meddle in those thoughts. Dark would only find something else to laugh at him about.

* * *

Warily, Daisuke stepped down the winding staircase, breathing in the ancient smell of sealed artworks. _Dark, if my mom finds me here, she'll strangle me._

_I'd say in this case, the means justify the ends_, Dark responded jovially.

Daisuke glanced around the round, high-domed dark room. It was littered with artwork. _How do you even know it's here?_ He was dismayed at having to look through everything for something he wasn't even sure existed.

_I saw it in the pile a couple of hundred years ago. If my memory hasn't failed me, it should still be here._

Daisuke grimaced, but began looking for it. As he rummaged around, he spoke to Dark, _I'm still a little lost as to your cooperation. How come you're willing to give a Hikari a Hikari work back? Isn't it your job to do the exact opposite?_

Dark was unconcerned. _It's for his own good. Besides, he's been slacking on the job—before you say anything, I know it's not his fault!—and I wanna spice up the heists a little. I'd like to get just a little closer to losing this time._

_You don't think he'll be offended, do you?_

_Even if he is, he'll realize that you're helping him_, Dark considered.

Suddenly, Daisuke spotted something black and fluffy twitching under the pile. He dug his hand in and scooped it up, grinning.

_See? Exactly where I thought he'd be_, Dark said triumphantly. Daisuke put the thing under his arm and sprinted up the winding staircase before his mom could find him there.

The very next day, Daisuke surprised Satoshi with a present, wrapped in a blue box. They were walking home through the park after school and it was snowing outside. The snowflakes that fell on Satoshi's hair melted into the strands and the cold gave Satoshi a blush, making Daisuke glance at him from time to time.

"I hope you don't feel insulted by it," Daisuke said nervously as Satoshi opened the box while they sat on a bench.

"I don't see how I would feel insulted," Satoshi responded, digging through the box. Just as he touched the fluffy black thing inside, it twitched and sleepily opened an eye at him. Satoshi stared at it, transfixed. "What is it?"

The little rabbit poked its nose out and sniffed the cold air. After satisfying itself with a brief look, it dug back into the box.

"It's uh—Wiz's opposite. You know that little white rabbit I have, that turns into black wings whenever I transform? Well, this one would turn into a pair of white wings whenever you would need it to," Daisuke explained, his cheeks warming as Satoshi stared at him.

"And you're giving this to me?" Satoshi asked, pausing for emphasis.

Daisuke nodded slowly, at a loss for words.

Satoshi sighed and placed the box on the bench. "Daisuke, we may be friends—or acquaintances—or whatever you want to call us. But I can't accept this. I may be at a disadvantage with Krad, but you're entitled to help _your_ counterpart, not mine."

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm not trying to help Krad. I want to help _you._ Whenever Krad uses his wings, I know it hurts you. I want you to use your own wings without having to summon Krad."

Satoshi simply stared at Daisuke, silent. The fact that Daisuke realized how Krad most hurt him left Satoshi wordless.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Daisuke glanced away.

Satoshi stared at him intently, then suddenly began to lean forward, even as Daisuke stared somewhere far away, not noticing Satoshi's reach. When Daisuke glanced back at him, Satoshi had leant back again.

"I'll use it only when I really need to. Thank you, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something else, but what most troubled him stayed at the back of his mind. The two got up and Satoshi picked up his blue box. Before they left, Daisuke placed a hand on Satoshi's arm.

"Hiwatari-kun, I know Krad's been a bother lately. But—I want you to live."

Satoshi smiled wryly. "Niwa, you're asking too much."

* * *

Two days before the artwork project was due, Daisuke and Satoshi met at Daisuke's house. Emiko had hidden her apparent dislike for the Hikari, but left the two alone. Though Daisuke had made no mention of it, the obsidian black wings still sat on the windowsill by the strawberry plant. Satoshi had not seemed to notice it.

Presently, Satoshi laid out artwork printouts and critics' opinions of the subject matter while Daisuke paced around the room.

"Alright, let's see. What do all these artworks have in common?" he said, half to himself rather than to Satoshi. "They show difficult lives. We've got peasants and we've got industrial workers. There's kids working in the fields. There's—"

"Lack of freedom," Satoshi interrupted.

Daisuke turned to stare at him. "Lack of freedom. That's true." After thinking for another moment, he began pacing again. "But there's something else. What other artworks do we have?"

Satoshi shuffled through the pile. "There's a poor woman. A man working on a railroad. And—I think, a slave." He squinted at the artwork.

Daisuke suddenly had a look of comprehension. He quickly picked up the artwork Satoshi had been squinting at. "That's what's missing. That's not a slave. Hiwatari-kun, look at this. None of these people look that unhappy. They know they don't have much opportunity, but they're making the best of it. The peasants, the kids, the workers."

Satoshi stared intently at the printouts. "That's not a bad thesis. So these people lack opportunity and are forced by circumstances, but they aren't necessarily at the mercy of their situations."

"Exactly," Daisuke smiled at Satoshi, stressing his next statements. "They are born into bad situations but they can make the best of them. They can still live in the best way possible—they can be happy."

Jolted by Daisuke's sudden change of tone, Satoshi stared at him, but Daisuke only meaningfully stared back. They were no longer working on a thesis. Suddenly, the artworks on the floor were forgotten.

"Niwa—" Satoshi wet his lips. "I don't think you understand. This idealism you keep telling me about—You can't change this. You might find something greater in your life, but mine is bound to Krad. My only purpose is to attempt to stop Dark when he steals the Hikari artworks. Beyond that, I have no other duty. I have nothing else."

Daisuke dropped beside Satoshi and looked at him like a teacher might look at a struggling student. "No, Hiwatari-kun. You don't see anything else because you don't look for it. You call your life a duty—but it's not! What about other people? People who don't carry around ancient phantom thieves or artwork guardians in the back of their minds? They give their own lives meaning. They're in control of their happiness."

For a moment, Satoshi's eyes glistened, but he looked away. Daisuke's words had hit too close, but he wouldn't show it. He said quietly, "Maybe that's easy for you, Niwa. But I've lived with the idea of having a duty my whole life."

"I can help you," Daisuke offered. His cheeks were warm with fervor and something else. "You've got to welcome the little things. You've got to celebrate small successes. If you live thinking that after Krad, you've got nothing to look forward to, then you won't have anything after Krad."

Satoshi looked at him dubiously. "You're being vague. What _are_ the little things, the small successes?"

Daisuke inched a little closer to Satoshi. "It's when you notice your surroundings. When you walk through the park and are glad the sun's out. When you have a little dessert after lunch that's a just a bit different than usual. When you make friends. When you like someone—"

Satoshi suddenly paid close attention to Daisuke's movements.

"—and you tell them. When you—" Daisuke hesitated for a moment and then inched closer to Satoshi until their knees touched. "—decide to show them instead."

Slowly, Daisuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Satoshi's forehead, then when Satoshi did not protest, Daisuke traced his eyebrows with his lips and the side of his face, kissing his cheek. Daisuke pulled back a bit and noticed that Satoshi's mouth was slightly ajar and he had faintly colored.

"Daisuke—" Satoshi began.

But Daisuke shook his head. "Don't say anything right now. We'll talk about it later. Right now, I think we're done with the project. We'll do the write-up tomorrow."

Before Satoshi could say anything else, Daisuke had left the room. Bewildered, Satoshi gathered the printouts into a pile and wrote out their thesis on the margin of a critic's opinion. In the back of his mind, Krad seethed. He insulted Daisuke and thrashed about. Then, when Satoshi glanced at the windowsill and noticed the black wings, Krad quieted. In fact, he became friendly—persuasive.

When Daisuke returned to his room, Satoshi had already left. The printouts and notes were on his desk, in a neat pile. Daisuke scanned his room and noticed something else.

The black wings were gone.

* * *

Daisuke's words had hung in Satoshi's ears all day, even as he waited for Daisuke to show up at his apartment after school. Daisuke hadn't simply insulted his way of life, but had shaken the very foundation of his living. He hadn't done it very insultingly, but even Krad had picked up on it, perhaps because the conversation had cast him aside. And then, of course, Daisuke had gone and started kissing him.

Satoshi paced around the main room, its walls as bleak and blank as the future of which Daisuke was warning him. He was still wearing the school uniform and the clothing felt itchy and starchy on him, like a skin he couldn't fit into. He passed by a little table on which the obsidian black wings stood. The very sight consumed him with self-hatred and anger.

_I don't understand it anymore_, Satoshi thought. _What does Niwa want? _After a pause and a glance at the door to his room, where he knew the little black rabbit was sleeping, he pursed his lips, aggravated. _What do _I_ want?_

From the back of his mind, Krad drew near. _Let me console you, Satoshi-sama. Don't mind the little rat. If you'd just let me come out—_

Satoshi's blood stilled. He responded coldly, _I'm not letting you out. I'll deal with this. You won't lay a finger on Niwa._

Krad smiled. _So touchy. I don't suppose stealing that statue has helped matters?_

Satoshi grimaced. The statue stood majestically on the little table, swathing it. He remembered Daisuke telling him it couldn't be sealed. In fact, when he had stolen it yesterday, it had glowed red at his touch, startling him. Wishing to see if it would still glow, he strode to it and picked it up.

It instantly turned red. After a few seconds, during which Satoshi simply stared at it, warmth began to emanate from it, intensifying in heat. Then, the statue become so unbearably hot, Satoshi dropped it.

It turned black again.

_Krad, what the hell is this?_ Without waiting for a response, Satoshi picked it up again, getting the same result. After a second, it became too hot to hold. It felt as though scalding water was eating its way up Satoshi's arms. Then, the pain became prickly, as though needles were covering the entire artwork, pointed at Satoshi.

Startled, he this time threw it across the room in aggravation. The statue shattered against the bleak wall and scattered into pieces. Satoshi looked at it, wide-eyed. Then, looking down at his arms, he noticed needle-cuts covering his hands, not deep but noticeable and bleeding.

_This can't be a Hikari work. No Hikari work has ever hurt its maker._

Krad smirked. _Ah, but maybe you're wrong. It is possible that its maker wanted to be indiscriminating. _

_It protects itself against anyone?_ Satoshi asked in wonder. _Even if I stole it back as a Hikari?_

_Stealing is stealing_, Krad said, almost in sing-song.

Before Satoshi could continue his thoughts, there was a faint knock at the door. Satoshi strode to the door, opening it widely. Daisuke smiled at him, his coat and hair wet and covered in snowflakes. His cheeks were so red and his expression so innocently welcoming that Satoshi's anger and confusion dissipated a little.

Wordlessly, the two entered the main room, where Satoshi began laying out the project artworks when Daisuke noticed the small cuts covering Satoshi's hands.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke immediately grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. "What happened?"

Satoshi attempted to get out of his grip. He didn't want to mention the statue. "Leave it, Niwa."

"No. Have you got some bandages?" He brought Satoshi's hands under the tap and washed the cuts. Then he carefully toweled his hands dry and applied a few bandages. His hands looked ridiculous in Satoshi's opinion, worse than if they just left the cuts open. Daisuke sternly prompted an answer again.

"You've probably noticed," Satoshi began, "that I've got a shattered Hikari artwork in my living room."

Satoshi told Daisuke everything about his experience with the statue, including the fact that the Hikari artist of the artwork had probably charmed it to be protected from anyone, even a Hikari. Krad fumed in the back, hating to let Daisuke know about Hikari artworks.

"Why didn't it hurt me then?" Daisuke asked. "I'm the one who stole it first."

Satoshi shook his head. "Dark stole it. Your mom wanted to seal it. I stole it back. When you handled it, you had no malignant intention toward it, unlike everyone else who handled it."

Daisuke was quiet for a moment. Then, he asked, "May I take it?"

"For what?" Satoshi was nonplussed.

Daisuke only shrugged his shoulders, and when Satoshi granted him permission, he scooped up all the pieces. Neither found it necessary to mention yesterday's unspoken words yet. Satoshi needed time—to understand many new things— and both recognized that.

* * *

Dark had just replaced the protective glass and grabbed his newest conquest when Satoshi made his appearance. The heist had been running as usual—the police had surrounded the building, reporters were readying their notepads, the media was doing a full coverage—but Dark forgot the distractions as soon as Satoshi stepped out of the shadows.

"On time, Commander? I'm impressed."

Satoshi smirked. "I've got the exits covered, Dark—" he paused here for emphasis, "—including the rooftop."

"So you do learn." Dark strolled casually toward Satoshi, planning to step through a side door. Satoshi was still faintly smirking, but now watched Dark carefully. Dark was walking slowly, still grinning.

When they were yards apart, Satoshi brought the walkie talkie close to his mouth, as if threateningly, and pulled an artwork from behind his back, watching Dark's grin fall. "Well, Dark. One can only hope that you learn as well."

For a moment, Dark simply stared at the artwork in Satoshi's hand, then the one he had stolen. They were identical. Dark swore under his breath.

Daisuke laughed at the back of his mind, even as Dark broke into a sprint, hoping to catch the quickly-departing Satoshi. _You can't say you didn't get a fair warning._

_Can someone even fall for that twice?_ Dark was dismayed. He kept what he now knew was the fake in his pocket and ran after Satoshi, who had gotten a good head start. The two sprinted through the dark hallways, the police sounding far away, as though in another world. Dark was closing in.

In another instant, Dark hurried his pace and threw himself upon Satoshi, both falling painfully to the ground. Before Satoshi could protest, Dark grabbed both the walkie talkie and the real artwork and jumped up off the ground. Before Dark could make an exit though, Satoshi leapt up as well and grabbed Dark's coat, snatching the fake from within the pocket.

"What—" Dark turned, perplexed. Within his mind, Daisuke was puzzled as well. _Why would he want the fake?_

Satoshi said nothing, but instead whistled. From the shadows came sprinting a black little rabbit. It dashed toward Satoshi, then leapt midair and transformed into a pair of large white wings, springing out of Satoshi's back. Satoshi walked toward Dark and then hovered upward a few feet so he was level with him.

"Dark, I think you're losing your touch." Satoshi's mouth slowly broke into a smirk. He dropped the next question like a cold bucket of water. "Who was ever to say yours was a fake?"

Realization could not have been more stilling. But in a split second, Dark reached for Satoshi, as Satoshi flew back and rose higher. Growling in anger, Dark spread out his own wings and rushed after him.

Daisuke couldn't contain his amusement. _Well, Dark, did you ever think you were gonna fall for _that_?_

Satoshi could not have looked livelier, using his snowy wings to escape Dark's persistent grasp. Dark had been outwitted, but he realized that this was no longer a competition of who got the artwork and who didn't—it was about bringing the spirit of competition back into the heists. After all, that's what giving Satoshi the black rabbit had been about, among other reasons.

Suddenly, Satoshi lost track of Dark among the high columns. He hovered by the far wall, looking in every direction. He had thought it quite clever to persuade Dark to give him the real artwork by mimicking the last heist. He didn't expect the feint to keep him the artwork at the end of the heist, but it was certainly a different tactic.

Just as Satoshi was about to fly about, something slammed into him, pushing him against the far wall. Both boys were still airborne as the artwork clutched in Satoshi's hand dropped and clattered against the ground without breaking.

Dark smirked at Satoshi. "It'll take you a while to get used to flying."

Satoshi struggled in Dark's grip, but Dark held him tightly against the wall. Not knowing how else to distract Dark, Satoshi ceased struggling and stared into the violet eyes, willing them to become red.

"Daisuke—" Satoshi wet his lips. "After the heist or tomorrow or next week, the two of us will sit down and talk about something."

Dark's grin fell and in his mind, Daisuke's cheeks warmed.

"I've considered what we talked about and—it sounds nice. It's idealistic, but I think that you're right. I'm tired of having a duty and nothing else. I need to find something—"

He paused, and then leaned into Dark, putting less distance between them. Dark looked outraged, but Daisuke was already fighting for control, pushing to transform. His persistence made Dark realize that this was important. _Fine, _he relented. _But I'm taking over to finish the heist._

Even as Dark's eyes were changing color, Satoshi continued, "I need to—"

Satoshi colored a little when he found himself leaning against Daisuke, finding the overwhelming red hair and eyes comforting. He leaned in closer and said quietly, "I need to find someone."

Daisuke pressed his lips against Satoshi's even as their wings still beat slowly to keep the two airborne, still pressed against the wall. Satoshi tilted his head and deepened the kiss, putting his arms around Daisuke's waist as Daisuke placed his around Satoshi's neck. The wings enclosed the two, providing a freedom unknown to either. The police outside sounded farther than ever.

Finally, both lowered to the ground. Just as promised, Daisuke transformed again and before Satoshi could think to recover the artwork, Dark grabbed it and finished the heist. Satoshi watched Dark exit the building, for once unwilling to stop him.

* * *

After the heist ended and the police and reporters dissipated, Daisuke sneaked into the building, holding the statue of black wings under his arm. The eerie quiet halls made him realize how much liveliness the heists actually provide to the museum. He stepped quickly and quietly until he reached the exhibit which had been devoid of its artwork for a week.

Daisuke had disarmed the alarm system—he was surprised there would even be one for an exhibit without the artwork—and now pulled back the protective glass. Right in the middle was where he carefully placed the statue.

After Satoshi had given him back the broken statue, he had tried to glue it back, managing this successfully as the statue seemed to want to fix itself. The lines that indicated its previous fractures were barely, if at all, visible.

Presently, Daisuke was slipping through the halls again, leaving the building by way of a discreet back door.

He arrived home exhausted. His mom had already sealed tonight's newest artwork. When she saw him unlacing his shoes at the door, she inquired about his whereabouts.

"Daisuke, where did you go after the heist? I noticed you sneaking off." She looked at him distrustfully.

Daisuke looked at her tiredly yet seriously. "You know that black wings statue you couldn't seal?"

His mom blushed a little, as though abashed by her failure to seal it.

"Well, I don't think it needed to be sealed," Daisuke continued. "Apparently, it glows red and begins harming whoever is trying to do it harm. Mom, I don't think that was a Hikari work that needed to be sealed."

His mother was wordless, perhaps because he had also referred to something else. It wasn't just the Hikari work that needed to be let alone, but the Hikari himself. The suspicion Satoshi got from Emiko had helped no one and in fact probably perpetuated the feelings of negativity Satoshi harbored.

"We'll talk about that later," Daisuke's mom finally said. "For now, you might be right."

When Daisuke later crawled into bed, his last sight was Wiz, sleeping perfectly and noiselessly on his windowsill.

* * *

"I have something for you," Daisuke told Satoshi a week later. He brought out his lunch, which looked double its normal size, brought out a second pair of chopsticks, and motioned for Satoshi to take it.

Satoshi looked a bit astonished. "Daisuke, you didn't have to. I bring my own lunch—I'm fine."

Daisuke shook his head fervently. "But tell me, Hiwatari-kun, which lunch looks better to eat?"

There was little comparison between the dry white sandwiches Satoshi packed and the elaborate variegated vegetables and rice dishes Daisuke brought. Satoshi had nothing to say, so Daisuke pushed his lunch closer to him and placed the chopsticks beside it.

Satoshi sighed. "Maybe just today."

Nothing felt better to Daisuke than that he was painting Satoshi's existence with life, making it drip with color. Overcome with feeling, Daisuke leaned across their lunch and kissed Satoshi's cheek, to which, he was glad to note—Satoshi responded.


End file.
